This invention relates to chemical fire retardants and more particularly to concentrates adapted for dilution with water to produce long-term fire retardant solutions comprising such concentrates.
An important method for controlling wildland fires involves dropping an aqueous fire retardant solution from helicopter or fixed-wing aircraft onto timber or other foliage to form a chemical fire break in front of an oncoming fire. Fire retardant mixtures adapted for release from fixed-wing aircraft are desirably of relatively high viscosity, for example, about 1000 to 2000 centipoise, so that the mixture resists atomizing or spreading out to form a thin, discontinuous layer as it falls from the aircraft. However, a mixture exhibiting too high a viscosity is difficult to pump and may tend to form globules and so does not drop in fluid, continuous form to create an uninterrupted fire break. While the particular viscosity at which this occurs depends on the particular thickener incorporated in the mixture, it is typically preferred that the viscosity of the mixture be maintained below about 3000 centipoise, and more preferably below about 2000 centipoise. On the other hand, if the mixture is to be released by a helicopter, atomization of the fire control mixture is not as much of a problem because the helicopter may hover close to the target. Thus, fire retardant mixtures adapted for release from a helicopter typically are of a relatively low viscosity, generally about 50 to 250 centipoise.
Fire retardant mixtures employed in such fire control methods ordinarily comprise aqueous mixtures containing between about 5% and about 20% by weight, usually between about 10% and about 16% by weight, fire retardant. The retardant typically is a composition that produces phosphoric acid or sulfuric acid when heated. Common retardants are ammonium phosphate compositions and ammonium sulfate compositions such as monoammonium orthophosphate, diammonium orthophosphate, monoammonium pyrophosphate, diammonium pyrophosphate, triammonium pyrophosphate, tetraammonium pyrophosphate, ammonium polyphosphate, substituted ammonium polyphosphate, amide polyphosphate, melamine polyphosphate, ammonium-alkali metal mixed salts of orthophosphate, ammonium-alkali metal mixed salts of pyrophosphate, ammonium-alkali metal mixed salts of polyphosphate, ammonium-alkaline earth metal mixed salts of orthophosphate, ammonium-alkaline earth metal mixed salts of pyrophosphate, ammonium-alkaline earth metal mixed salts of polyphosphate, ammonium sulfate and blends thereof. So-called "liquid ammonium polyphosphates", as described in (Nelson) U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,890, are also commonly used as fire retardants. Such liquid ammonium polyphosphates are often used commercially as fertilizers and may be aqueous mixtures of ammonium ortho, pyro, and polyphosphate and, optionally, also metaphosphate. Typical formulations of such liquid ammonium polyphosphates contain 10% by weight nitrogen and 34 % by weight phosphorus, or 11% by weight nitrogen and 37% by weight phosphorus.
Whereas fire suppressant mixtures rely solely on the water they contain to retard combustion, phosphate or sulfate containing fire retardant mixtures are useful for relatively long-term fire retardancy and include water primarily as a carrier for the fire retardant composition. Thus, long-term fire retardant mixtures continue to function even after the free water they contain evaporates. Long-term fire retardant mixtures are discussed in (Fox et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,296, (Vandersall) U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,414, (Brooks et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,485, (Langguth et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,305, (Feiler) U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,634, (Morgenthaler) U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,486, (Morgenthaler) U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,149, (Handleman et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,749, (Langguth et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,829, (Langguth et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,324, (Morgenthaler) U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,189, (Langguth) U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,566, (Langguth et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,316, (Langguth) U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,649, (Langguth et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,100, (Martinson) U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,099, and (Nielson) U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,083.
When such aqueous long-term fire retardant mixtures are used to assist in gaining control of a fire, the retardant and the foliage coated by the retardant are heated. As an ammonium phosphate or ammonium sulfate retardant is heated, ammonia is released, leaving phosphoric or sulfuric acid on the cellulose of the foliage, whereupon a reaction is understood to take place and, as a by-product, water is given off as fire suppressing steam. Thus, the compositions which act as retardants are salts or other compounds that release phosphoric acid or sulfuric acid below the ignition temperature of cellulose. Aqueous fire retardant mixtures are frequently prepared by mixing a solid powder form fire retardant mixture with water. Such mixtures may also be prepared by diluting liquid ammonium phosphate with water.
Commonly, fire control mixtures further contain a gum thickener to modify the viscosity of the mixture. Low viscosity mixtures contain a relatively lower proportion of thickener than do high viscosity mixtures. Some typical gum thickeners are discussed in (Morgenthaler) U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,234, in (Vandersall) U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,336 and in (Adl et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,337. In addition, the mixture may contain corrosion inhibitors and flow conditioners. Aqueous fire retardant solutions are frequently prepared by mixing a solid powder form fire retardant composition with water. Typical flow conditioners, which are added to the powder form of the fire control mixture to keep the mixture free-flowing, are tricalcium phosphate, magnesium carbonate, talc, sodium silicate and finely divided, colloidal silica. Optionally, the aqueous fire control mixture may also contain a colorant. The colorant may be a pigment such as iron oxide, which produces a red color, titanium dioxide pigment, which produces a white color, or an ultra-violet sensitive dye dispersed in biodegradable plastic.
Since the mixture, as used in fire control, comprises a relatively dilute solution or suspension of active ingredients and other auxiliary components in water, it is more economical to ship and store the fire control mixture in a relatively concentrated, lighter and less voluminous dry form, and to dilute the dry or liquid concentrate form on site or as needed. Further, because of the emergency nature of fire fighting, the frequent lack of manpower and the desirability of minimizing potential mechanical failure, it is frequently preferred to have a concentrated liquid retardant composition which can be merely diluted before use rather than a dry powder composition which must be mixed.
While certain suppliers have sold a thickener-free liquid concentrate of the fire retardant in water, use of the conventional concentrates has involved several drawbacks. For example, such products do not contain a thickening agent and may not include other desirable additives. Therefore, the thickener and other additives must be obtained, shipped, handled and stored separately from the concentrate or not used at all. Exclusion of thickener or other additives, of course, results in a less effective fire retardant solution. If obtained as individual components, the thickener and other additives are difficult to handle and careful metering is required to mix the thickener and other additives with the retardant solution. Thus, carefully trained personnel are needed. These are particularly serious drawbacks in view of essence of time during a fire emergency. While attempts have been made to prepare thickener-containing concentrates, it has been found in such attempts that mixing as little as 1% by weight thickener in water has produced an unmanageable, unpumpable solid. It has been found that the maximum concentration of thickener before development of such undesirable results depends on the particular thickener employed.
Thus, a need has existed for a liquid fire retardant concentrate that can be easily handled, without sacrificing effectiveness.